


Shelters and Sanctuaries

by posingasme



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Animal Sanctuary, Animal Shelter, Fluff and Angst, M/M, RaphaelSPNBingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 16:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20212942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/posingasme/pseuds/posingasme
Summary: Raphael has no idea there is such a thing as a kill shelter. Castiel hates to be the one to break it to him that some animals are considered unlovable.





	Shelters and Sanctuaries

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sageclover61](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sageclover61/gifts).

His roommate’s face was frozen in astonishment, bordering on horror. Castiel cleared his throat quietly. “Uh...Raph, you knew that was a thing, right? Kill-“

“I don’t believe you!” The deep voice that always played a starring role in Castiel’s good dreams was indignant now. “You’re making this up!”

The tip of his tongue darted out to wet his lips. Why did he have to be the one to break this news to Raphael? For that matter, how in the world was this possibly news to Raphael at all? “I’m-I’m not. The shelters are overwhelmed by all the animals, and if a dog or a cat isn’t adopted-“

“I don’t believe you!” Raphael’s handsome face was pulled into a frown, and he crossed his arms over his powerful chest.

Castiel forced his gaze up instead of down. “Raph, they do everything they can do, but then-“

“That’s ridiculous!”

He sighed. He hadn’t gotten a real sentence out of his mouth since this subject had come up. His normally reserved, thoughtful roommate was refusing to allow him to complete sentences without interruption. This was the most passionate Castiel had ever seen him, and they had been living together the whole semester. The only thing which had come close was when their suitemate Gabe had destroyed the laundry room with what he had referred to ominously as “a really, really good idea.”

Dark eyes challenged him. “Why would people who love and care for animals destroy them? It doesn’t make any sense.”

Castiel smiled sadly. He loved the way the poor man was trying to talk Castiel out of a phenomenon he didn’t want to exist anymore than Raphael did. “Raph, look. It’s not easy on anyone. Kill shelters help a lot of animals. More than no-kill ones do, because no-kills don’t have the room to-“

“Ridiculous!”

He sighed again. Raphael wasn’t going to let him explain. Probably because he didn’t want the explanation.

“That’s not acceptable.”

A fond smile came over him. “Yeah? What are you going to do about it?”

The moment those dark eyes flashed with the acceptance of a challenge was the moment Castiel lost any ability to think. Raphael sniffed in defiance. “I will save them.”

Castiel forced himself to smirk instead of swoon. “Yeah?” he said again, with a bit of a croak. “What, all of them?”

Raphael often looked at him as though he might be stupid. Castiel didn’t know what it said about him that he kind of liked that. “Obviously not all of them. Just the ones who need saving.”

That was how they had ended up volunteering at the sanctuary every Sunday morning by dawn, working for hours on end to provide a home for those animals deemed unadoptable. They were the most reliable, hardworking volunteers the sanctuary had, and they were adored by the staff for their steadfast loyalty. Their strength was appreciated and their dedication was unflagging.

Raphael was a force of nature that never failed to awe Castiel. The man never seemed to tire until the work was done for the day, and he never complained. Castiel caught himself watching his friend mend fencing and lift feed bags, and he blushed badly when Raphael caught him watching too. But his friend never said anything about it, just frowned and moved on with his tasks.

They spent Friday afternoons at the shelters. Castiel trained the dogs, and Raphael groomed and socialized the cats, all in hopes of making them more attractive to families. They were praised for their efforts, especially each time an animal no one had expected to succeed was taken to a forever home. Castiel beamed shyly at the recognition, but Raphael inevitably shrugged it off and moved on to the next animal on Death Row, as he called it. If there didn’t seem to be any hope for an animal, Raphael fought for it to be released to the sanctuary, then he redoubled his promises to the sanctuary staff regarding his volunteer commitments. No one had the heart to say no to the stoic young man on his mission to save those who couldn’t save themselves.

And Castiel loved him for it. Their sophomore year flew by this way, and they had both taken jobs in the area during the summer so they could continue their work together. They hadn’t discussed it. It was like each had counted on the other to do so. When junior year came, their weekly traditions remained the same. That summer, Castiel took an internship in an art studio at the university, and Raphael became a real staff member at the animal sanctuary. Castiel began painting portraits of animals who were available for adoption, and selling them to raise money for the shelter. Raphael was applying to law schools nearby where he could continue to fight for animal rights and environmental protection laws.

When the shelter they frequented announced it was undergoing the transition to a no-kill policy in November of their senior year, Castiel had bought them drinks to celebrate. He was so excited that he was shaking, and that was both embarrassing and hilarious. When Raphael finally stepped into their new apartment after a long day of classes and studying, Castiel had nearly pounced on him.

“Raph? Hey. Come here. I’ve got a surprise for us.”

His friend frowned a little as he deposited his keys and books on the table. “Is it a good surprise?”

Castiel rolled his eyes. “Of course it’s a good surprise. I’d call it a problem otherwise. Something good happened. I want to be the one to tell you.”

“What’s all this?” He gestured to the pile on the counter, the chocolates Raphael enjoyed best, the red tan craft beers they couldn’t afford to drink regularly, and all the other treats they both loved but rarely indulged in. “Are we celebrating something?” Raphael’s face suddenly seemed to gray. “Wait. Are you-You’re not leaving, are you? You said it’s a good surprise. Is it good for you or good for me?”

He let his head tip slightly with confusion. “What? What would be good for me but not good for you? Leave to go where?”

Raphael swallowed, and refused to meet his eyes. “Anywhere. Mike just got accepted to med school in Michigan. Gabe just took a job with a film company. He’s leaving for LA as soon as he graduates. Are you...are you leaving? Is-is that what we’re celebrating? Something good happened, so you’re leaving?”

Blue eyes blinked at him. “What? No! I’m not going anywhere.” He took hold of his bottle opener and opened one of the tans for Raphael. “You’d know if I was going somewhere. We’ve been roommates since beginning of sophomore year, Raph. Best friends! How could I possibly be planning on leaving without you knowing about it?”

His friend nodded, but still kept his gaze locked on the beer bottle. “Then what?”

“It’s the shelter!”

At last, he looked up with the same frown. “What about it?”

“My buddy, the vet Sam, he called me this afternoon. The official announcement is going to be posted on social media tomorrow, but he went in to work today, and they told him. He knew I’d want to know right away, so he called. The shelter is going no-kill, man! They’re going to a no-kill policy!”

In all the time he had known Raphael, Castiel had never seen him reveal much emotion beyond irritation or anger or amusement. He knew the guy felt things very strongly, but he was in such perfect control of his expression that most people would never guess. So it shocked him to find tears filling those lovely dark eyes. It stunned Castiel into silence when the tears slipped down cheeks and past sweet, trembling lips. Raphael took a gasping breath, and he stumbled backward two steps.

“Raph? Are you okay?”

“They’re not going to give up on the cats anymore? The dogs and...They’re not giving up on them anymore? Not even the ones that...that don’t-the ones that aren’t good at...being affectionate? They’re not going to give up on them?”

Castiel’s heart shattered inside his chest. He found that he couldn’t breathe properly. “Yeah, Raph. They’re not giving up on any of them. So long as they’re not in pain, they’re going to just let them keep trying. No matter how they show affection. Not every animal is a lap cat or a cuddly dog. Some of them...they love differently. They show it less maybe. But they deserve a chance too. We all do.”

Raphael brushed his tears away with trembling fingers. “That’s good,” he hissed without the use of his usual deep timbre. “I’m glad. I-I didn’t know they were even considering that. You’re right. It’s a good surprise. If-If you don’t mind, though, I need to-I’ll be back to celebrate with you in a little...I just need a minute to myself. I’m tired, I guess, and…”

His hand darted out to grasp Raphael’s warmly. “Raph? Do you maybe want to talk a little? When you’ve had some time to yourself, maybe we could talk a little about what we have planned for after graduation? Take all the time you need. I’ll be here when you’re up to it. I’m not going anywhere. I promise.”

A quiet desperation allowed new tears to slide down that handsome face. “Cas? Do you ever think...You like the dogs that want to be played with and held and that want attention all the time. Those are your favorites.”

He gave a slow nod. “I like those dogs,” he responded carefully.

Raphael laughed somewhat bitterly. “Like that Sam guy. He’s like an enormous puppy. Always-always hugging everyone. Always jumping up to help, always wanting to chat. Or like Gabe. He’s like that Jack Russell he’s got. Always curling up in someone’s lap, and talking incessantly.”

Castiel couldn’t help snickering at the distaste in Raphael’s voice. “Yeah. A little.”

“Do you ever think sometimes that...Sometimes other animals…”

Love for this man burst out in an adoring smile. “Raph? I like dogs like that. But I think maybe if I were going to finally bring one home forever, I might choose a cat. One that maybe didn’t want to be cuddled constantly, or even much at all, but who would always be there, and who would be glad to see me every time I came home. Maybe one that showed his love by his loyalty instead. Maybe he wouldn’t mind me petting him now and then, and maybe he would even cuddle me sometimes, but mostly we just lived like companions. Loved like companions. No need for constant, smothering affection since we each know we’re loved just as we are. If I were just going to have fun, maybe I’d take a walk with a big, energetic puppy. But if I’m looking at a true friend to love for the rest of my life…”

It was hope. That subtle expression in Raphael’s eyes now was hope. “You’d be content like that?”

“I’d be happy like that. It’s all I’ve ever wanted. What do you want, Raph?”

The man swallowed twice more before speaking up again. When he did, it was a whisper. “I’d like that too. A companion that understands that...that I can’t always show him how I’m feeling, can’t always say it. But who won’t dismiss the small ways I can show how much I love him. One who would be content...one who would be happy to just be together, who would know, without me having to find a way to say it, that I’d fight for him. I’d do anything for him. That I never want him to go away. One that won’t give up on me because I don’t love the way other people usually want companions to do.”

Castiel reached up gently, hesitantly, searching Raphael’s face for warning signs that he was going too far. But no one knew this scaredy-cat like Castiel did, and he could see that the fear wasn’t due to not wanting touch, but in not knowing what to do about wanting it. His fingers barely touched Raphael’s cheek, but the eyes closed upon contact, and the trust between them was absolute. “Raphael? If you want to try something, between us, I promise you I will love you exactly the way you are. I already do. I will never give up on you.”

“I’ll learn,” the deep voice promised. “Whatever you need, I’ll learn.”

“You’re already what I need. You’re already what I want. I’m not going anywhere. So take some time to yourself if you want. We have all the time in the world to figure things out from here. I’m not going anywhere.”

The last of the tears washed Raphael’s face. Then he took hold of Castiel’s fingers and kissed them. It sent a river of pleasure through Castiel’s whole body. “Be my sanctuary, Cas, and I’ll be your shelter. Please.”

“Always. Go, and take your time.”

Gratitude rushed him in waves. “Thank you for understanding. I just need a few minutes to be alone. Then I promise I’ll be back.”

Castiel smiled at him happily. “I’ll just wait here then.”


End file.
